The day Fabian Rutter was hated
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: It all happened at a talent competition. A couple we all know has broken up. They get back together. Includes: A goth Nina, A marriage proposel, and a stabbing by Joy
1. The Begining

**The day Fabian Rutter was hated**

There was a talent competition between Nina and Joy. Fabian chose Joy over Nina. Nina then got so mad that she got off the stage, stepped on Fabian's foot, then slapped him in the face then got back on the stage.

Nina: Excuse me but I have an announcement…it goes to Fabian Rutter and I just want to say that I hate you and we are THROUGH! I never want to speak to you EVER!

Nina then runs off the stage and runs to Anubis house and goes in her room. Fabian comes in the house.

Fabian: Nina! Nina

Fabian goes to Nina and Amber's door and knocks

Fabian: Nina? Nina, please you got to listen to me.

Nina opens the door and says…

Nina: No I don't, I don't have to listen to anything you have to say Fabian. You chose Joy over me, me your girlfriend. But now…now you are dead to me Fabian Rutter.

Fabian: (sad) Nina. I'm sor-

Nina: (holds up hand) don't. Just go. Go away Fabian.

Fabian: Nina.

Fabian is sadder then usual. While Nina and Fabian talk, the others minus Joy came in they heard Nina yell at Fabian.

Fabian: Nina. Please, I love you.

Nina: RIGHT! BUT I HATE YOU!

Fabian: Nina, you don't mean that

Nina: YES! I DO. So please LEAVE!

Nina got under her covers, Fabian moves closer.

Fabian: Nina. Please I'm so sorry.

Nina uncovers herself.

Nina: GO AWAY! LEAVE! GO, JOIN YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND.

Nina throws a glass picture frame of her and Fabian at the beach. When she threw the frame Fabian got cut, Nina threw her alarm clock which hit Fabian's chest. So before her pillow hit him he ran out the room but he didn't see the trap of marbles and tripped on the marbles. He fell down the stairs, Trudy heard and saw Fabian sprawled out and crying, Amber said oh my god. Trudy was helping Fabian out when he said oww! I think I broke my arm. So Trudy took Fabian to the hospital and Nina came out but stayed at the top of the stairs.

Nina: Amber, Patricia, and Mara. Can you come here please I need your help.

So the girls came and Nina said Amber I need you to pick out my outfit and get me some makeup and Mara and Patricia I need your help with my hair.

Amber: Sure but Nina why? What's all this stuff for?

Nina: I'm changing my appearance.

Amber picked up a bottle of hair dye. It said Black Night.

Amber: Nina you're going to dye your hair.

Nina: Yeah and straitening it too as well. This will teach Fabian not to mess with me and I'm going to sing at the moonlight howl.

Mara: What are you going to sing?

Nina: Beggin on your knees by Victoria Justice. Then I'm going to sing She's so gone by Naomi Scott.

(Plays both songs and they finish.)

Nina: Those two songs are what I'm going to sing at the moonlight howl.

At the hospital the doctor said that Fabian would be fine but there is an explanation…Fabian has Karma.

Trudy: What is Karma?

Doctor: It's when you have bad luck and Fabian has it. Was there anything that happened to cause this?

Trudy: Well doctor, Fabian and his ex-girlfriend had a fight and it was over this girl that liked Fabian way before Nina came and so he chose Joy over Nina and she got mad and he fell down the stairs and we're here. Do you think that the problem is the reason for this Karma?

Doctor: Yes and this problem needs to be fixed and now otherwise Fabian might not make it because the more Karma the less Fabian's life continues.

Trudy: You mean he's going to die?

Doctor: We need everyone from his house. Can you get them all here?

Trudy: Yes. Thanks doctor. Well come on Fabian we got to go.

Fabian: Okay

Trudy and Fabian drive back to Anubis house when Trudy said "Fabian the doctor said that you have Karma and the more you get in trouble the less time you have to live.

Fabian: So that's bad.

Trudy: Yeah but I'm so sorry sweetie but you can do it you're strong and the doctor wants me to bring everyone so he can tell them. So let's go.

When he got in nothing changed but one thing everyone including Nina forgave him. After Fabian hugged everyone and accepted their apologies Nina walked over and kissed him and hugged him and said to him.

Nina: Fabian…I'm so sorry (starts to cry) I really am. I'm sorry for hurting you and yelling at you and being so mean and rude and hard on you. Please forgive me.

Fabian takes Nina's chin and makes her look at him and he saw tears coming out of her eyes, he wiped them away and said

Fabian: Nina I believe and I forgive you and 2 would you like to get back together and I love you, do you love me?

Nina: Yeah. Yes I do why?

Fabian: Because I want to ask you something…Nina Martin I love you and I can't live without you so will you marry me?

Nina: Fabian are you sure but what about Joy and what about what happened reacentl-

Amber: Just shut up and say yes already!

Nina: Fabian yes! I'll marry you and I love you too.

Joy came in and saw Fabian and Nina kissing and said.

Joy: What is going on here? Why is she kissing my boyfriend?

Fabian: Well Joy I asked Nina to marry me and by the way I'm not your boyfriend, I'm engaged to Nina.

Trudy: Well then come on everyone but Joy we need to see the doctor.

Joy: Oh no everyone is not going anywhere especially Nina (Pulls out a knife) in fact Nina you are DEAD to me.

Fabian saw that knife and put Nina behind him but Joy saw this coming so she moved behind Fabian and stabbed Nina then left out the door. Trudy called the police. After she went to get something to pressure the wound, Fabian held Nina and said words to her.

Fabian: (starting to cry) Hold on Nina okay (saw the knife and pulled it out carefully) Nina I want you to hold on.

**(Nina was stabbed and died and came back to life like Evy from "The Mummy Returns". Joy would be like Anaksanamun.) **

Fabian told Mara to get that book of incantations for him and he told Nina that there was a spell to heal the wound. Mara came back with book and said what page, Fabian said page 524 it should say healing incantation. Mara found the page and gave the book to Fabian who read out loud.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine?_

**Imagine this incantation was all in Egyptian and it was in the movie "The Mummy Returns"**

In an instant 15 seconds, Nina healed and opened her eyes and said

Nina: Fa-Fabian, guys

Fabian: Nina! I missed you so much.

Amber: Now that Nina's back, Nina and I have a wedding to plan.

Fabian: Good Luck. (Looks at the towel on Nina's head) Wait! Nina why do you have a towel on her head?

Nina: Now don't be mad…But I was so mad at you. That I dyed my hair and straightened it (Takes off towel on head) what do you think?

**Imagine Mara as a Goth then change the appearance to look like Nina**

Fabian saw black and straight hair and in 3 seconds fainted.


	2. The Wedding

**The day Fabian Rutter was hated**

**I do not own House of Anubis. I just own this story and ideas. Give more ideas for the story I would love to hear **

An anxious Nina was waiting in her wedding dress. It was Ivory and the top was U-shaped with mid long sleeves that drooped. The Skirt was Princess shaped. The dress had the outer wrap around the skirt. Her Jewelry was gold choker necklace and gold earrings and a gold crown and no veil. Her hair was back to normal light brown in a bun. Her bridesmaids were Amber, Mara, Patricia, her cousins Sarah and Erica. Their dresses were light blue with short sleeves and Indian line design on the top. The skirt was straight down with an overflowing cover they each had white flats. Their Jewelry was heart necklaces and silver earrings. Nina was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. So then Amber and Mara had to calm her down by telling her about her future with Fabian. Then music played and she knew it was time for the wedding. Her cousin Kendall came to walk her down the aisle. She was holding her bouquet and and counting when Kendall said to her.

Kendall: Hey. You okay?

Nina: Yeah. Just scared. That's all. I've been to wedding's but I never imagined being you know married in one. You know what I mean?

Kendall: Yeah. I know. I felt the same with Jo. She was scared too. But when you walk down the aisle, just look at Fabian and imagine your life with him.

Nina: Thanks Kendall.

Then the door opened and Nina and Kendall started to walk down the aisle. Nina took Kendall's advice and used it. She looked at Fabian and imagined her life with him. She saw kids that looked like them, she saw a dog and a cat. She saw everything and then she opened her eyes to see he self at the bottom of the step and Kendall giving her hand to Fabian. She smiled and walked up. While the pastor talked, they whispered words to each other. When the pastor finished they finished. The pastor said the official words and then they kissed. Then everyone in the church roared and threw things around. The happy couple walked down the aisle and laughed. They got in their van and while the driver drived the married couple kissed their kiss and said to each other

Nina: I love you Fabian Rutter.

Fabian: And I love you Nina Rutter.

Nina laughed at her new last name.

Fabian: What's so funny?

Nina: My last name. It has a nice yet funny ring to it.

Fabian: Yeah, It does.

Nina laughs and then kisses Fabian then she leaned up against him.

They drove to their house and Fabian picked Nina up and took her to their bedroom and had their 4 hours of passion. Then they finished and lied next to each other and talked.

Nina: (Looks at Fabian) I love you .

Fabian: (looks at Nina) I love you .

Then Fabian and Nina did 2 minutes worth of passion until they heard the doorbell ring 2 times.

Fabian: Ughhh. Now who could that be.

Nina: Hurry back.

Fabian: I will.

Fabian put his pants on and walked to the door. He opened it to see his friends with gifts.

Fabian: Hey Guys. Come on in.

Amber: Hey. Thanks. Where's Nina?

Fabian: I'll go get her. Nina! Our friends are here.

Nina: Okay! Be out in a minute!

Fabian: Guys sit anywhere you want. I'll go put some better clothes on.

Fabian and Nina changed and came out.

Nina: (happy) Hey guys.


End file.
